


Krasnayacorp

by Kara_ZDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_ZDanvers/pseuds/Kara_ZDanvers
Summary: Lena and Red Daughter often hang out at her office at nights. Tonight is one of those nights and things take an unexpected turn for the better
Relationships: Red Daughter | Linda Lee & Lena Luthor, Red Daughter | Linda Lee/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Krasnayacorp

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get this out of my system, enjoy ;)

They would have endless hours worth of conversations at Lena’s office at nights, sitting at opposite ends of the white leather couch, as the CEO let herself drown in the comfort the blonde’s voice offered her.

She loved how the woman’s eyes were so intense when she tried to find the right words to express what she wanted to say. She had noticed that when faced with a light source they turned a deep icy blue and it seemed they were constantly searching for something, yet whenever they looked at each other they would soften and the crease on her eyebrow would immediately disappear, as her whole face lit up with an indescribable emotion.

At first, she admits, she was wary of the blonde. After all, she had the face (and powers) of her best friend and appeared out of nowhere, with a heavy Russian accent that Lena couldn’t help thinking was extremely hot. But slowly, as the days went by, she realized that she wasn’t here to harm her and as their late night meetings became part of her everyday routine, she found herself warming up to her.

Maybe dangerously so.

She looked up at the clock on the wall and frowned. She was late, which was something new. Unlike Kara, she didn’t have superhero duties to keep her busy so she was always punctual. Maybe Linda got tired of her, besides she wouldn’t be the first person to do that to her. As a Luthor she had gotten used to such treatment form basically everyone she had encountered. Except Kara. She was the only one who made her feel appreciated and loved. Until now.

The brunette shook her head. She really didn’t need to think about that now. She sighed and took a last sip from her expensive bourbon and got up to gather her things. Twenty minutes had passed and it seemed like Linda wouldn’t come tonight and she had a long day showing a new team of scientists around the lab and was tired.  
As she was about to close her laptop, she felt a sudden whoosh of air and then she saw the blonde standing in front of her, observing the CEO curiously. Relief immediately washed over the woman

“Hi”, she said in a small voice “I thought you wouldn’t come”

“I’m sorry. I was-” she paused to think, “busy” she said once she found the word she’d been looking for.

“Okay, but next time something like that happens, please warn me. I thought you wouldn’t come again” Lena said, a hint of tremble in her voice as she lowered her head to look down. She didn’t want Linda to see the glisten in her eyes.

Linda frowned as she sensed something was wrong and took a step closer. She put two fingers under Lena’s chin and lifted her head to look at her, when she noticed tears escape her eyes. She tenderly cupped Lena’s face and used her thumbs to wipe them away.

“(no) (do not cry). I’m sorry” she whispered, concerne obvious in her voice. She leaned in and placed a light kiss on the CEO’s forehead, leaving the woman at a loss of words. As she pulled away to look at her, Lena got lost in the deep ocean of her eyes. For a few seconds, everything else was shut out and it was just the two of them right here, right now, looking at each other like they were the last people on Earth. 

“Okay” Lena said softly and gave her a small smile that made the blonde grin in return. Just like Kara, she was beautiful, but hers was a beauty more raw. The shadows on her face were harsher, turning into sharper edges that made her look more intimidating. They were the same yet so different. After a few minutes of absolute silence, the realization she’d been staring for too long dawned upon her and she cleared her throat.  
“Do you want to sit?” she gestured towards the couch.

The woman nodded “Yes”

They walked towards there and sat down at their usual spots in silence. Tonight was different. They didn’t fall into easy conversation like they did every other night. There was a tension in the room, but it wasn’t awkward. Instead, they let it linger, enjoying the comfort the silence offered. 

Lena bent down and took off her heels. She had been wearing them all day and her feet hurt, so she spread them on the soft cushions to relieve the soreness. What she didn’t take into account was the size of the furniture and her bare legs ended up on Linda’s lap, who raised her brow, surprised at the sudden contact. Lena’s eyes widened. That was definitely unplanned for.  
“I’m so sorry, I should have asked first. I thought there was mor--” she was about to withdraw her legs from the woman’s lap when she was cut off by a strong hand keeping them in place

“No.”

“No?” Lena asked confused

“No. I like it” she said. Lena had difficulty believing what she was hearing

“You—you like it?” she said in disbelief

“Uh-huh” the hint of a smirk appeared on Linda’s face and the CEO’s cheeks reddened in response as she felt a blush making its way on to her neck. The blonde gestured towards Lena’s feet.

“Do they hurt?” she asked her

“A bit, yes” the woman admitted. Now that she took off her shoes, she realized how uncomfortable they truly were 

“если они тебе больно, они должны идти .If they hurt you, they have to go” Linda said in that heavy accent of hers and before Lena could blink, she removed the CEO’s legs from her lap, got up and threw the heels out of the window and watched them go until they disappeared in the distance. “Они больше не сделают тебе больно .They won’t hurt you anymore” she said in a triumphant voice as she sat back down and put Lena’s legs back on her lap, ignoring the brunette’s dumbfounded expression.

Lena didn’t have the time to process what had just happened as a second shock startled her when she felt a smooth hand caress her right foot, reaching midway up to her calf and then back down. She felt Linda’s gaze on her and lifted her eyes to meet hers.  
“I’ll take care of you” she said softly in a caring tone, determination written all over her face. “Do you want me to?” she asked, slowing down her movements in case the Lena felt uncomfortable, looking at the brunette with what seemed to be affection, maybe even deeper than what Lena would let herself believe.  
Lena released a shaky breath she didn’t know she was holding as she gave her a nod followed by a barely audible “Yes…Please”  
Linda smiled at her as she resumed her movements “Good”

She began massaging Lena’s right foot slowly, focusing on each sore muscle determined to make her feel as good as possible. Her superstrength allowed her to apply just enough pressure on every right spot, eliciting occasional low moans from the CEO that gave her goosebumps. Once she was done, she turned her attention to the left one, spending the same amount of time to make sure it was treated equally. Lena sighed as she felt a weight lifting itself from her body, leaving her lighter than she’s felt in years. She hummed in satisfaction as she closed her eyes. “This feels so good” she mumbled. Encouraged, Linda continued her ministrations in order to satisfy the woman, dedicating as much time as was needed to help Lena relax and enjoy herself. She was in no hurry and the night was young.  
She looked at Lena who was laying next to her. Everything was peaceful and Linda zeroed on the sound of her heartbeat as she smiled at the brunette while she continued massaging. She looked beautiful tonight, but that was no surprise to the blonde. Lena was always beautiful. Her piercing eyes had impressed the blonde the very first time she saw her. They trapped her in the endless green and she got addicted to the feeling of drowning in this emerald quicksand. She felt intoxicated and always craved for more, more of this feeling. More of Lena. 

Appearances aside, what she loved about Lena was her entire personality. The woman was the smartest person she knew, even smarter than Lex. She shook her head at the thought of the man and gritted her teeth. She trusted him and he betrayed her, for which she hated him. But what she hated more was herself for being naïve. If she hadn’t acted so foolish, she would have saved Kaznia. She would have saved Mikael.   
She felt a tear ran down her face and quickly wiped it away with the back of her palm. "Not tonight", she thought as she pulled herself together.

She focused back on Lena. She remembered the time she once flew out of the woman’s office and almost fell when she heard her sing quietly to herself. She had stopped mid-flight and just stood there levitating, mesmerized by the sound of her voice. It had a husky tone yet was soft like velvet and she just felt enchanted. She knew that she was drawn to the woman because of her own connection to Kara Danvers. The reporter’s feelings for Lena were obvious to everyone apart from the CEO apparently. But this was completely different. It didn’t feel like something she inherited. Her affection for Lena wasn’t just Kara’s being passed on to her. It developed fast and she knew she’d be in too deep not before long. But unlike Kara, she wasn’t afraid. 

She must have zoned out because she felt a light shake on her shoulder. She turned her head and came face to face with a worried Lena who had scooted closer without her realizing it.

“Are you okay? You look like something’s troubling you” she asked, her hand still on the blonde’s shoulder.  
Linda looked at her but didn’t answer. She just smiled and her eyes crinkled in the corners. She scanned her face before her gaze dropped to Lena’s lips and heard the woman’s sharp intake of breath. She looked back up, staying silent as she observed Lena’s features. Her ears picked up the sound of her heartbeat changing to faster thumps as she moved closer. Her eyes remained fixated on Lena’s as she lightly cupped her jaw with her hand and tenderly stroked her cheek with her thumb, as if she was made of glass. She smiled again, so softly Lena never thought would be possible

“Beautiful” she whispered in awe for the first time in what seemed to be hours  
Lena looked surprised “You--you think I’m beautiful?” she stuttered  
“I think you’re more than that” the blonde replied earnestly. “I think you are- what do you call it here?- Too ordinary? No, not that” she said determined to find the right word. Lena thought she looked rather adorable as she muttered under her breath and even more so when her face lit up when she apparently found the one she was looking for. 

The blonde raised her head to meet Lena’s eyes “I think that you, Lena Luthor, are extraordinary” she said in a soft voice and Lena felt tears forming in her eyes as the blonde put another hand on the other side of her face and closed her eyes as she leaned in, connecting her lips with hers in soft, short kiss.   
Linda’s eyes fluttered open when she felt something wet on her face and pulled away, only to see tears running down Lena’s cheeks and instantly regretted what she did

“я сделал что-то неправильно? Did I do something wrong? Do you want me to le-” 

“Oh shush” Lena interrupted her and wrapped her arms around the back of Linda’s neck, pulling her into another kiss, hungrier this time. Their lips clashed together in a frenzy as they tried to get as much of each other’s touch as they could before they needed to part for breath. Linda put her arms around Lena’s waist and pulled her onto her lap and the brunette let out a surprised yelp at the sudden movement before adjusting to their new position. She pulled away and rested her forehead against the blonde, gazing into her eyes as they both took in each other’s scent and let themselves enjoy the closeness of their bodies. Linda smiled happily and Lena cupped her face in impulse, as if she wanted to keep her smile and treasure it forever. She grinned and leaned in to kiss her, softer this time. She planned to make it short but was unprepared for the sudden urge for more contact that would overcome her. She felt two warm hands crawl under the fabric of her shirt, fingers resting on her stomach and looked at the blonde

“Is this okay?” Linda asked halting her movements, ready to withdraw her hands in case she overstepped Lena’s boundaries

The CEO nodded “More than okay” she said as an idea came to her. She put her hands under her own shirt and covered the blonde’s with hers, blood red lips turning into a smirk as she moved Linda’s hands higher so that they were cupping her bra. The other woman’s eyes widened but she quickly regained her posture as she gave an experimental squeeze that made Lena gasp. Encouraged by her reaction, Linda moved her hands behind Lena’s back and looked at her, silently asking for permission which was granted with an almost too enthusiastic nod. After making sure they were on the same page, the blonde unclasped the black lace and let it drop on the floor. She slowly traced the outline of Lena’s breast with her palm and kneaded the soft flesh. She heard Lena’s breathing quicken and felt a boldness overcome her, so she decided to try something new. She put her left hand on the small of Lena’s back and with her right hand she began circling one of Lena’s nipples, sending goosebumps down Lena’s spine as she rolled it between her thumb and index finger. She dipped her head and began leaving a trail of hot kisses down Lena’s stomach, sucking at the skin and soothing the red marks with her tongue while the brunette dropped her head back, letting out small moans as she threaded her fingers through blonde hair, grabbing a fistful and guiding Linda’s head lower on her body until it reached the waistband of her skirt and then moved back up again, locking their lips in a heated kiss. 

She bit lightly into Linda’s bottom lip and the blonde let out a groan as she pulled her closer, their chests flashing together as their tongues danced around each other. Linda’s hand slipped from under her shirt and the CEO let out a whimper at the sudden loss of contact. She felt the other woman shift and wrapped her legs around her waist, as she lifted them both from the couch and Lena felt a new wave of heat wash over her at this display of shear strength. "Fuck", she thought as she fell on her back, Linda climbing on top of her, her hands on the armrest above her head. She bent down to kiss her and Lena giggled as she felt hair tickling her neck. The blonde smiled at the sound and the CEO thought it was like the sun just smiled at her, a golden halo forming around her. Lena put her hands on the back of her neck and pulled her back down, kissing her with force, to which the kryptonian responded enthusiastically. 

Their lips moved against each other in a heated dance as Lena wrapped her thighs around Linda’s waist once again, in an attempt to keep their bodies locked together as tightly as she could manage, but it seemed that the blonde had other plans. She freed herself from Lena’s grasp, leaving a confused brunette looking at her with question evident in her eyes. Without talking, Linda answered her question by grabbing Lena’s hands and pinning them above her head, holding them down with one arm, while pushing a toned thigh between Lena’s legs, rubbing it lightly against the area with a smirk on her face as she watched Lena gasp and bite her lower lip at the pleasant friction. She pushed harder and the brunette let out a moan that was silenced by Linda’s lips on hers as the action turned into slow, lustful kisses. The blonde’s lips moved to the corner of Lena’s mouth, down her jawline kissing her there, as Lena turned her head slightly to give more access to her neck. Linda complied happily and began sucking at her pulse point, enjoying Lena’s soft groans, urging her to keep going.

She pulled away and Lena let a shaky whimper, missing the contact. Linda ignored her and instead smiled smugly at the CEO as she went down on her body, until she reached the waistband of her skirt, never once breaking eye contact with her while doing so, waiting for a sign that she might want to stop.   
She got no negative reaction so she continued her ministrations. She put her teeth around the fabric of the skirt and painfully slowly, she pulled the cloth down Lena’s ankles and using one hand, she grabbed it and threw it away, watching it land on top of the desk before turning her attention back at the woman beneath her. She once again looked at Lena for permission which was immediately granted with a nod. 

She hooked a finger under the black panties and ripped them. She pulled them up, the lace still hanging from her finger and showed them to the brunette 

“Oh no” she said, her expression clearly showing she didn’t regret a thing. She freed Lena’s hands from her grasp and used both her arms to spread her legs apart as she knelt down, her tongue darting out to wet her lips at the sight of Lena’s sex glistening at the dim lightning of the room. She moved closer until Lena could feel her hot breath between her legs and stilled there, less than an inch away from where the CEO needed her the most. She raised her head to look at the woman, her pupils dilated with lust 

“ты такой мокрый. You are already so wet Lena, what am I going to do with you?” she asked, her voice low and smooth as silk  
Lena let out a whine at the sound of Linda’s voice “Do whatever you want, I-I just need you inside me. Please” she begged as the throbbing on her core intensified and she rolled her hips up in hope of getting some of the delicious friction she so desperately craved, but failing to do so when a hand stopped her 

“No” the blonde said and repositioned herself between Lena’s legs, one hand on the inside of each soft thigh. She leaned towards Lena’s opening and gave an experimenting lick that made the brunette cry out in pleasure as she slipped her tongue through her folds gathering some of the slickness on the tip. 

Encouraged, Linda began rhythmically thrusting in and out Lena’s sex while using her thumb to run circles over her clit and Lena moaned at the sensation. She hadn’t realized how close she was until Linda used her superspeed to make her tongue vibrate inside her and shut her eyes tightly at the feeling

“This feels so good—oh fuck don’t stop, I’m gonna--I’m gonna cum! ” Lena managed to say between her moans. Upon hearing her, the blonde picked up her pace, her movements turning into a blur at the speed she was moving and pressed her thumb on Lena’s clit sending her over the edge. Her body tensed for a second before her orgasm took over and the brunette arched her back as she let out a loud cry at the flooding feeling of white pleasure that washed over her, rolling her hips forward.

She hadn’t quite managed to catch her breath when she felt two digits slide into her, pumping slowly at first and then faster by the second and Lena still being sensitive from her previous orgasm, came crashing down the very moment Linda curled her fingers, brushing over her g-spot in the process. 

She breathed quickly, her chest moving up and down as she collapsed back on the couch riding down the high. She felt the other woman shift and her eyes fluttered open only to see the blonde looking down at her with a smug smile and Lena blushed when she noticed her own wetness dripping down Linda’s chin   
“Hmm, you taste good Lena” Linda said as a matter of fact and Lena melted a bit at the way her name rolled off her tongue. She was about to speak when she saw Linda licking her fingers clean and her pupils darkened at the sight. The blonde caught her observing her and smirked, leaning down to kiss her and Lena moaned as she tasted herself on her lips. They made out for a few minutes before Linda pulled away and rested her forehead on hers, the lust in her eyes vanished and replaced by something deeper. 

They shifted slightly so that Lena was lying on top of her, their bodies melted together. Linda stroked her cheek with the back of her fingers and cupped her face as tenderly as she did not even an hour ago, when she kissed her for the first time. She smiled softly at her and Lena wondered how it was possible that literally minutes before she was two knuckles deep inside her and now she looks as innocent as a puppy. Her thoughts dissolved when she felt her lips on hers and kissed her back, moving slowly against her as the blonde’s arms wrapped around her body to pull her closer. Lena sighed happily and broke their kiss to look at her. They both smiled at each other in silence, their words going unspoken. They didn’t need to talk; they both knew what the other said through their gaze.  
Lena curled into the other woman’s arms and hid her face in her neck, closing her eyes and drifting off when she felt a pair of lips press softly at her forehead. She smiled as she fell asleep, safely tucked against the blonde.

The night was young and they had all the time in the world


End file.
